Medical studies are conducted to collect evidence about a patient's condition in order to formulate a clinical diagnosis. The evidence collected is compiled in a report, herein referred to as the medical study. The information collected can include medical images.
Various users, particularly clinicians, physicians, and general practitioners, often refer to the medical studies. Furthermore, nurses, physician assistants, and receptionists, may also require access to medical studies. Medical studies can be distributed to users through a web application using an Internet browser operating at a computing device.
In addition to viewing medical studies in an Internet browser from a computing device, users may wish to print the medical study. The printouts can be used to access the medical study when a computer device, particularly web access, is not available. The printouts can also be provided to patients for their own records, subsequent medical appointments, and referrals.
Internet browsers (e.g., Apple Safari®, Google Chrome™, Microsoft Internet Explorer®, Microsoft Edge™, Mozilla Firefox®, etc.) have a printing function to print web pages being viewed. However, printouts generated from the Internet browser printing function are typically “What You See Is What You Get” (WYSIWYG). That is, the Internet browser printing function prints the entire web page being viewed, including elements that are not of interest such as, but not limited to, advertisements, web application menus, and tool icons.
In addition, the printing function of an Internet browser does not generally provide for intelligent paging, which ensures that any single medical images is not printed across multiple pages. That is, the printouts using the Internet browser printing function may include a medical image that is split across more than one page. Furthermore, the printing function of an Internet browser may not provide for selective printing of medical images and information from the totality of medical images and information available in the medical study.